


The Colorful Illusion

by Ophelia_Grey_Light



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All-Knowing Harry Potter, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Luna Lovegood, Alpha Pansy Parkinson, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus Blaise Zabini, Apollo is a bitch, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMFs, Background Relationships, Basically, Belly Kink, Beta Ginny Weasely, Bisexual Harry Potter, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Colors, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Demigods, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depressed Harry Potter, Dismemberment, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Has Nightmares, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD, Draco Malfoy Has Panic Attacks, Draco Malfoy Has Secrets, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush on Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is BAMF, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fairy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, God Harry Potter, God Hermione Granger, God Ron Weasely, Gods, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor Pride, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Has Panic Attacks, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Crush on Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter in Denial, Harry Potter is a Brat, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Professors, Hybrid Draco Malfoy, Hybrids, Immortal Draco Malfoy, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Kissing, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lycanthrope Draco Malfoy, Lycanthrope Harry Potter, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Needy Harry Potter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry Potter, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Ron Weasley, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Parent Minerva McGonagall, Pendants, Pining Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Hermione Granger, Powerful Ron Weasley, Praise Kink, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Harry Potter, Smut, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strip Tease, Threats, Threats of Violence, Top Draco Malfoy, Trauma, Traumatized Draco Malfoy, Traumatized Harry Potter, True Mates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Veela Pansy Parkinson, Violence, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, Witches, Wizards, Wolf Instincts, biting kink, everyone has secrets, faery, no one knows tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Grey_Light/pseuds/Ophelia_Grey_Light
Summary: The war left an imprinting mark on everyone around him, no less to the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's who were traumatized by the loss of so many. And where does that leave The Great Harry Potter? Finishing up his last year in Hogwarts of course.His Sixth year was the most heart wrenching you could imagine, the war blowing up in his face and redoing his seventh year was a hassle. Normalcy was finally getting back into the limelight, even if nothing truly was going back to normal. Not for him at least.The year was the Presentation Ceremony, where every eighth year would gain their pendant; Their color, and become an official of the Wizarding Society.But what happens when Harry gets a White Pendant? Why is Draco more possessive of him than ever before, and why are the Gods fighting?Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Hogwarts...
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Harry Potter & George Weasley, Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

The Moon always calmed him down, the beautiful Selene spoke without words through his soul and body, giving his stressed mind a reason to falter, even for the moment. Being an Omega and a God was no easy task to juggle, especially if the Wizarding world truly hadn’t seen any Male Omega’s since the early 18th century.

He was the first to present out of his Gryffindor Trio back in the early June of his 7th year. He felt it was finally time to come into the lime light since it had been nearly two years since the war. This year was his final year in Hogwarts before he could leave and finally have his own piece of mind elsewhere amongst the clouds and land.

He was wrong to think that he would get that though, one month into his newly presented school year and he already had dozens if not maybe over a hundred new courtship requests. It was overwhelming to have so many Witches and Wizards; Alpha’s, Beta’s, even a few Omegas’ asked to be in a courtship with him and he had yet to respond to any. Just a few weeks ago; one of Malfoy’s friends, Gregory Goyle, had taken it upon himself to try and force a bond with him.

How stupid in his opinion. The large Alpha, before even realizing it, had been thrown halfway across the Great Hall and fully reprimanded to extent. Harry had not gone through a year and a half of Therapy just to fall into another Break Down, he couldn’t have that.

He was the boy who lived, and the one who defeated he-who-must-not-be-named. It was exhilarating after the final battle, so many had forced themselves down his throat, trying to clamber into his field of attention but failed thanks to the help of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

The man had apparently been under the Imperius curse during the whole duration of the War and even before, during his Conquest in the Chamber of Secrets. He was a huge hand even for those who still despised him, now still working within the Ministry under his same rank.

Many shared pity with the man while others who were jailed in Azkaban said otherwise, claiming him false even though he had undergone multiple spells at a time and heavy therapy to find that he had been under the Curse. There was too much evidence of the use that they couldn’t send him to Azkaban and further sent him to a hospital for a few months where he made full recovery.

Lucius apologized fully to everyone he had affected during his time under the curse on live Television, Narcissa helped him pay back as many people as he could and that earned him his position once again within the High Ministry Ranks.

Guess that all lead up to now in a way, wandering closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest with a teaming headache carding his mind like no tomorrow. You’d think that things would be pleasantly easier considering that he had been in Hogwarts a full year now and was only finishing up his last.

Amongst other idea’s, Hogwarts had definitely changed. Anyone who had been affected by the war or was included in it like Harry, Ron, Hermione and multiple other Slytherin’s and houses, were all decided to have their own towers away from the rest of the First years.

A whole new area had been added near the back, closer to the Forbidden forest than many had liked but really could care less about. Each House’s were separated of course, Gryffindor’s with Gryffindor’s, Ravenclaw’s with Ravenclaw’s, and so forth.

Harry was currently outback, taking a leisurely walk around the Forest’s edge for some cool air in September. The chilly wafts of wind provided solace for his heated body. His robes swished around his ankles, tickling them ever so often while his wand had his usual Lumos Charm to keep him from getting too lost.

Multiple scents had been flooding his senses all day and the smell of Pine from the woods helped keep his over active imagination in check for once. His attention had been so minisculely focused on keeping Alpha’s and others away and also keeping up with his assignments so much he had felt himself go sour in many ways, including his attitude.

He was extremely snappy today and was not in the mood for any Alpha, not even for his good friend and Alpha, Luna Lovegood. He still had to apologize to her tomorrow.

His racing mind paused as his senses went on high alert, his head snapping to the side to see the faint glimmer of something unaware following him in the cover of the woods. He attempted to scent the air without whatever the creature was noticing and picked up on hints of Dark chocolate and then again, the overwhelm of Pine Tree.

Snapping twigs and crunched grass made him turn on the sole of his foot, placing his wand into the defensive position as he caught light of a hooded figure approaching him. The dark stature continued to walk towards him until they were merely a few feet away, taking off their hood under the glow of the Moon light to make out one of his old Courting requesters.

“Goyle. What do you want?” Harry wasted no time asking for what this man needed, lowering his wand slowly but keeping the grip on it firm and ready to attack if the idiotic Alpha tried to bond with him once again.

“It’s late. McGonagall asked me to fetch you.” He explained. That was total Bullshit. She was the one who had to fend him off and she would’ve come herself instead of sending a student this late. And he could defend himself if needed.

“There’s no need. I can go back by myself just fine, thank you very much.” Goyle’s scent went rancid in the windy air, making his nose scrunch uncomfortably as he backed away and the man only stepped forward to match his footsteps.

“Don’t be stubborn, Potter. Let’s go.” He pressured.

“Just go away Goyle. I don’t want to be your Omega; trying to protect me when we’re not in a courtship is unnecessary.” He hid his wand and walked deftly past the Alpha, not looking back to hear that the man was already following close behind him.

“I’m still going to protect you, whether you like it or not.” He tone was almost vicious and controlling, as if he was about to use an Alphan Command against him. Harry stopped and shoved the Alpha back from being in such a close proximity to him, lowly growling with his Omega chirping in pride for standing up against Gregory.

“That’s called harassment, Goyle. Leave me alone. Go back to your tower!” Goyle growled more intensely, trying to get his inner Omega to submit only to disarm him entirely.

His wand flung out of his hand and he was pushed back onto his arse, looking up to see Goyle already having two hands on the side of his head once again. His legs were straddling his waist and Harry cried out, trying to push him off as the Alpha’s head ducked close to his gland once again.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” he yelled. A quick blur of white against his vision and his wand was back in his hand, already bringing it up to Goyle’s body and casting his spell.”STUPEFY!”

The Alpha was sent hurdling into the back of a large stone, giving him enough rebound time to run up the grassy hillside and towards the back doors. Goyle was somehow already on the back of his heels as he desperately tried to keep himself quiet but failing in the long run, casting a Lumos charm and then hitting something in the middle of the hallway.

That something seemed to pull him to the side and right behind whatever this thing was, the small growl from them told Harry that this was in fact a person, especially since whoever they were was wearing nightly robes.

Soon enough, Goyle burst through the doors and the glow of the moonlight caught rim of Platinum blonde hair right in front of him, the smell of Dark Chocolate and Pine letting loose once again.

“Potter!” Gregory seethed with threat, his stature turning into a more feral approach than before as he took notice to his blonde savior in front of him.”Get lost, Goyle.” the pureblooded sound of deep English practically made Harry’s Omega swoon with delight, shuffling ever so slightly under his grasp.

“And what are you going to do, Malfoy? Tell your father?” he teased. Draco growled in response and made both of them wince at the commanding snarl.

“No, Mr. Goyle, I don’t think he needs to.” An older female voice spoke from the shadows of the hallway, casting a bright Lumos charm to reveal his Favorite Professor and now Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, standing dominantly beside them.

“I told you to stay away from Mr. Potter weeks ago, young man.” Her voice was laced with strict power, glaring daggers at the Alpha who seemed to care less right now.

“That doesn’t excuse the lot of you though. All students were to be in bed over a few hours ago. What were you doing out late? You too Malfoy.” She pointed out, looking in their direction now with a questioning ideology glint in her eyes.

“I went for a walk, Headmistress. There were too many scents inside the Dorm area and I need a breath of fresh air. Sorry, ma’am.” Harry explained first, tilting his head down in apology.

“I _was_ heading to the lavatory but when I walked out, I saw Goyle walking out of the Common room area with his wand and dressing robes. I was coming out to tell him he needed to get back inside before he got in trouble but I lost him in the corridors.” Draco’s voice was filled with annoyance, obvious annoyance that Harry’s Omega told him to soothe but kept his hands and his purr’s to himself, better deciding to step away just a little for some space.

Goyle calmed himself down now, understanding the situation he was in was about to pursue him into trouble.”I- I was-“

“Don’t bother with your explanation, Gregory. We need to speak in my office; _Now_.” McGonagall waved her wand for him to hurry up past them, making quick haste to watch as the boy walked hurriedly with his tail between his legs.

“I’ll pardon you two for tonight. I understand that things have still been cooling off for you lot so off to bed. Quickly now!” she shooed them away almost like a tenderly mother, both taking the hint to leave now.

Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of where The Headmistress was, turning the corner with his wand lightened up.”What the hell were you thinking Potter?!” Draco whispered roughly, still tugging him along as Harry sighed and pulled his hand back.

“It was suffocating in there! What was I supposed to do, go into early heat?!” he questioned, still following after the blonde Alpha who growled in response to his answer.

“No, you could’ve just put up scent blockers!”

“Why do you care?” Draco gave him an oblivious glare, as if he already knew what the Alpha was thinking, which he didn’t if it wasn’t apparent.

Harry’s face heated up unexplainably and he sighed with annoyance.”You know what, I’m heading back to my bed Malfoy, and you should do the same.” Harry didn’t really want to be here any longer than he needed to; already feeling his Omega try to peak through was enough said that he needed to leave.

Draco waved off and walked away, leaving him to quickly walk back to his own bed with awkward thoughts invading his head. Usually the Alpha would’ve fought with him; even just a little to be his usual stubborn self but it looked like the blonde was actually just tired for once, and that was saying something.

They made amends last year, agreeing to a peaceful truce after the anniversary of He-who-must-not-be-named arrived and both sides were tired of the delouse fighting. Harry ended up coming to terms with Pansy first of all people, slowly starting to bring everyone else in until a huge Picnic was thrown in favor of reuniting the houses as one.

It was the first taste of Normalcy in over a year that day in Hogwarts, a day to appreciate. Now, every year annually as a remembrance for those who served their lives in the War, a picnic would be held.

He sighed dutifully and turned to walk towards his tower, slipping through the painting quietly and looking around to see Neville sitting by the fire. He looked sad and mournful as he sat in front of a low crackling fire.”Neville?”

The boy turned to face him and he had tear tracks running along the side of his face, not even bothering to wipe them away as Harry walked over to sit down beside him.”Nightmares?” Neville nodded and leaned onto his palm, heaving with a pained chest.

“I just— they won’t leave my head, Harry. No matter how much I try to forget, they just won’t leave me alone!” his voice cracked as more tears slipped past his eyes, his face not stirring the slightest as he continued to look into the cackles of flames.

“You can’t just expect them to go away Neville…They’ll always be there, we just have to learn to cope with it better I suppose.” He whispered in response to the man, looking down at his hands that were littered with scars of fighting and burns from casting spells over the previous years.

He winced away from the sight and pat Neville’s shoulder sadly.”Try to get some sleep, alright? Tomorrow’s presentation day and the last thing we need is to fall asleep right in the middle of the ceremony.” He joked. A small smile breached Neville’s face, leaving his heart to feel a bit more content than before as he stood up and shuffled up the stairs.

Everything truly was different now, as he walked in, he could see a few of his other friends like Dean and Parvati using their lumos charm to light up the shadows of the night. The girls weren’t supposed to be in the boy’s dormitory but who cared? As long as they were safe, that’s all that mattered to anyone around here.

The moon outside truly was brightly shined into their windows, giving an ethereal effect to everything around him. It was unnatural to see the two staying up like this but what did he expect. Every shimmer of hope that resided in their eyes were shattered heavily beyond the point of being fixable after the war. All of them grew cold and distant from the other students, only working with first years when they had to.

It was sad, an immeasurable sadness that lingered of death and mourn everywhere within the 4 towers that were almost barely filled.

His bed was second to the corner bed, looking at the Chrome moonlight that lay over his bed let him sigh and walk towards the deep black sheets. No one could stand the crimson color of their houses after the war; the color of blood was not something they wanted to snuggle under so Headmistress gave them black and gold sheets instead.

Harry closed his curtains and climbed into the soft plush mattress, hiding underneath the covers and letting his head rest upon the white and pure pillows. It was quiet and secure. It was quiet and secure. It was quiet and secure. It’s quiet and secure. It has to be quiet and secure.

He didn’t know how often he had to tell himself that, how often he had to reassure that Voldemort was truly gone, that the no nosed man was no longer apart of this world and instead suffering the fate of Tartarus alongside Nagini.

The fluffy and thick covers made him shiver despite his warmth and sleep did not come as easily as he would’ve liked. He was so tense and he didn’t know why, well, he knew why, he just wished he didn’t.

Everything in his brain was going a 100 miles a minute, he was too focused on his survival that he didn’t notice when the Moon had settled over his window at last, not so bright in the sky as Selene finally soothed him back to sleep and Hypnos aided in his slumbered Nightmares.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

_Just let me go home!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having an inspiration flow atm so I might be posting a bit more on this story but the update time should level out soon to somewhere around weekly updates, considering my impatience and when I can bring myself down from this high of Drarry Fanfic. lol
> 
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3

_ ‘ ~~Harry!’~~ _ _Was everything always so bright? **Too bright**. Why was it so dark? **Too dark.** What is this? **You, it’s you**. Where is everyone? **Gone, they left you**. I’m alone? **You always were**. I’m alone all over again, please! I can’t be alone, I need them! **No you don’t.** Where are you!? **Everywhere**._

_‘_ _ ~~We’re right here, Harry.’~~ _ _George? Mum? Dad? Who was that? **Me**. What was that voice? **Me.** WHO ARE YOU?! **You.** WHERE AM I!? **Home.** I can’t do this alone; I can’t do this all by myself, not again! **Yes you can.** NO! Not now, not ever! **Deal with it!**_

_You... No! You’re dead! I killed you! I- I got rid of you! Stay away! STAY AWAY FROM ME! ‘I ~~will always be here. No matter where you go, I am always here.’~~ Cold; you’re too cold to be alive! **Just like me.** Your dead, stay away! **As are you.**_

**_Suffocating,_ ** _enveloping, **cold,** bitter, **sour** , alive, **squirming** , sharp, **elicit** , defined **, long** , scared, **confident** , furry, **smooth** , cold blooded, **warm blooded** , wake up, never, wake up, I can’t, time to go, **MINE--**_

“-up!” he slugged as the distant voice soon was met with a more physical approach, something soft hitting his face so harshly that it knocked him awake and he almost smacked his head onto some else’s.

“Bloody hell…” he whispered solemnly. He shoved his palm into his eye, rubbing harshly to get rid of the blotched spots of purples and blues and reds that soared his vision as he fluttered his eyes.

“Get up!” red hair made him sigh and throw his head back onto the pillow, looking over at the clock on his bedside table and his eyes flushing open.”Today’s the Presentation Ceremony! Get up, Harry!” Ron pushed his glasses onto his face and sputtered, throwing off the covers and skimming himself of his clothes.

His robes were thrown into his chest and he slipped his pants and jacket over easily. Harry adjusted his glasses feverishly and dug through his trunk to grab his shoes. His hair was a clutter but he could care less by now, he was keen on grabbing his wand and then adjusting his tucked in shirt.

“Hurry up, let’s go!” Ron tugged him out of the Gryffindor tower’s, him and what seemed to be like several others running down the stairways and corridors to get to The great Hall as quickly as they could.

Pansy soon enough was speed walking right beside him, her breath a bit caught as she messed with her own hair.”Busy night?” she huffed, still looking forward as Harry turned his head to see her. He had never seen her look so disheveled before.

“Nightmarish more like it.” She gave a small laugh of appreciation to the joke and opened the doors for the two boys, both ushering her thanks of gratitude as others followed in behind.

Hermione was glaring dagger at both of them as they sat down for the usual breakfast, some first years staring at him and Ron as he sat down across from her and picked up a biscuit.”Late; as always.” She concluded snipingly. Her voice was sharp as she took a bite out of scrambled eggs and jam.

“Don’t look at me! Harry here wasn’t even awake by the time we were leaving!” he whined, stuffing a small muffin onto his plate and then piling some other goods to fill him.

Harry was about ready to gag at how much he was eating, looking away a little in a tired gaze as he nibbled on his honey biscuit bit by bit.”Harry, you need to eat more than that. Come on.” Hermione pushed some toast with jam and a small sandwich onto his plate, giving him a pleading but sorrowful look.

“I was just starting off with a Biscuit, Hermione. I’m fine. And thank you.” He smiled thoughtfully, looking down at the sandwich with a mild nausea building up in his chest. To please his friend though, he set down the Biscuit and took a bite of the simple combination of foods.

Hermione gratefully returned to her own plate, letting him sigh as he forced himself to swallow down the food. He felt already like his stomach was at its limits as he took another bite of the sandwich lazily. At this point, he was just testing if he would vomit.

Gazes were laced and trained onto him from around his table, whispers of the first year girls fangirling, some of the boys wondering about his quidditch skill and then some mentioning talk about his fruitful and confident defeat against He-who-must-not-be-named.

Bile rose at the twitch of rumor, not being able to contain his movement as he latched onto Ron’s robe. The red head already knew what was going on, even after McGonagall had told all of the new and old students not talk about the War, no one really listened; hence why everyone who had been affected by the tribulations of the war were kept in separate towers.

It was overwhelming to even think of everything that had happened, let alone from just the war. After the war was one of the peaks of its time, so many were after blood of the Slytherin’s, especially after Draco who was one of the main supporter families of Voldemort.

Speaking of Draco, another gaze that was fixated on him happened to be the blonde alpha that sat at the very far end of the table, right in front of the over sized wooden doors. His grey eyes were guiding to his soul, giving his mind an ease if not only for a few seconds.

Harry sent him a little smile, turning back to his food with a bit more of a lifted aura as he sipped some water. His omega chuffed with pride at his small gesture, hearing its small little chirps in his head telling him how proud he was that he made a fastidious sign for the man after years of pining.

**Good pup!**

“So how is this whole Ceremony thing supposed to work anyways?” Ginny popped up out of nowhere right beside him somehow, seeming to push one of the first years away from beside him. The beta had been trying to court him since their break up before the war and was now 10 times worse, not leaving him alone on a constant basis, especially since he practically lived with the Weasley’s.

“Jesus Ginny, you’re gonna make me choke!” Ron whined. She rolled her eyes and only huddled closer to Harry, feeling her scent try to overwhelm him. It was a fresh smell of firewood oak, and a very rasp scent of pineapple; it wasn’t that bad to his Omegan nose but it wasn’t that good either. Sometimes she wasn’t as controlled as she should’ve been and her scent got a little wild; like now.

“McGonagall should announce soon enough for all the eighth years to leave soon, just not sure where.” Hermione provided. Her glare towards the beta made Harry feel bubbly, it was an obvious sign that she needed to back the fuck off. She always knew when he was uncomfortable, having his back all the time made it better for him to move through crowds. Even if she was an Omega as well, she was a lot fiercer than most of the adult Alpha’s around the Wizarding world surprisingly. A lot of them cowered in her presence.

“How long will you be gone?” she pouted at Harry. He _really_ wanted to throw up now.

“Don’t know, it could be a few hours before we get back to our classes.” He shrugged, deciding to take another bite of his toast, totally forgetting the full feeling of his clenched stomach.

“Promise to find me for lunch then?” Ginny perked up, giving him a sweet smile and then walking off to look for another one of her friends further along down the table. A deadly aura surrounded him, threatened by Hermione and then someone else who seemed to project from farther away.

“Calm down Hermione’, she’s gone off already.” Harry reassured, pushing his plate away as McGonagall stepped onto the podium. She lulled her wand to her throat and began to speak up to the all of the students.

“Quiet down everyone, quiet down. As you all know, today is a very special day. The Eighth years of our school will finally be sorted into society, following the colors of their pendants. Listen very closely Eighth years, if all of you will please stand and head to the large door on your left, the ceremony will begin!” claps and whistles echoed the great Hall loudly, making him wince at the sudden replicate’s.

“R-Ron...Ron!” he felt tears prick his eyes as the sudden white flashes of explosion’s and violent spells raided his sight horribly. Ron covered his ears and pulled his face into his chest, running soothing circles and patterns onto his back whilst scratching gently at his scalp.

The red head whispered good things into his ears until it all died down and the Eighth years were coordinated to leave. It was presentation time.

“Come on.” Harry held onto his sleeve to keep up through the small crowd of people. McGonagall gave him a look of regret and he dutifully brushed it back, waving his hand in comfort to show that he was fine.

“This is so exciting!” Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet as everyone crowded into the bigger room. It was extravagant in colors of opalescent hues and iridescent colors he had yet to see in years. It was bright with snacks and activities.

A smaller woman, short with curves and beautiful golden eyes approached to the front of the room and gather everyone’s attention.”Alright, as you’ve noticed, there are activities and snacks to go around for everyone! The presenting may take a small while so please, indulge yourselves for today! Your classes are also excused.”

Everyone cheered gently, many starting enjoy the time they were having away from the rest of the students and school while pixies and other smaller fairies went around and started rounding up 5 people of a different gender; Alpha’s, Beta’s, Delta, Epsilon’s, and Omega’s.

It was nerve-racking to just sit down and wait, the activities did come into use but they quickly got boring. Too many were bouncing their knees, some cracking knuckles every few minutes. Each presentation was different and no one truly knew what to expect.

Some had come out saying they had to write, some said they had to perform spells; some went into elaborate detail of an illusionary spell of fairytale-like environments and some had come out completely shaken up after apparently ‘reliving’ some of their worst moments.

Harry knew they were talking about the war, even if they were trying to be delicate with him, they didn’t need to sugar coat it so badly.

He audibly sighed and moved away from the small crowds of groups, maneuvering to another smaller room that was connected and made for space it seemed. Everything was more laid back in here. There were very few students, maybe 5 or 6 people lazing about here and there around the circular room, a familiar trio whispering amongst themselves quietly at one far end of a dark corner.

Harry’s Omega jumped at the sight of the blonde haired Alpha, forcing him to shove his hands into his robes and walk towards a Window Alcove. It had soft, beautiful sheets that let him almost chirp out at the smooth material beneath him while getting the perfect view of the ocean’s cliff dive and to sneak glances over at Draco.

He leaned against one of the stone pillars that and simply closed his eyes to take in the sunlight that peeked through the sheen curtains of the window. For once, his feuding mind set itself aside and allowed his scent to stop smelling so sour and instead, change the aroma to something a bit more sweetly.

Here, he hadn’t worried about courting Alpha’s, so far anyways. His Omega was no longer fending anyone else off and his normal discrepant fragrance that usually warded off Alpha’s instead now smelled saccharine enough to let anyone know that he was calm, that he wasn’t distressed for now.

Harry had to admit, he had truly forgotten what it was like to bask in Helios’s sun so casually. He hadn’t had time to just enjoy the small things, too focused on his mindset of survival to care about anything and caught up in making sure that no Alpha tried to hurt/bond him.

The very sweet scent of another Alpha quickly registered in him and he turned his head to see one of the girls who had asked permission to court him, Romilda Vane; a beautiful African-American woman whose hair was still as long and as voluminous as ever.

She gave him a small smile and stayed close to him, her honeydew and Coconut scent was all too familiar at this point for him not to almost shove her off of the Alcove.

It was already enough that she had tried to use a love potion on him, not to mention pitting him and Ron against each other and gossiping about him and Ginny when they were ’dating’ back then. She was annoying to put it in better words, having the audacity to try and confess to him before the war, knowing that stakes he was about to raise and even going as far as to try to pin him was already enough said about the Female Alpha.

Harry internally gloated as she opened her mouth, preparing his head for a headache that was already lingering. “So, you and Ginny are no longer a thing, huh?” she sneered innocently, not looking at him and still peering out the window beside him pridefully.

“What do you want Romilda?” Straight to the point, he didn’t want to dilly dally around her manipulative behavior.

She craned her head to look at him, the spark of interest in her eyes only proving that she wanted him all the more. “You still have yet to respond to my request. I was hoping that I could convince you to accept.”

Harry sighed and turned his body to face her.”I’m not interested, I never have been Romilda. I deny your Courting request officially. I wish to have nothing to do with you.” He stated coldly. She was too obsessed with him still and it was unnerving to even think of any kind of relationship with her that wouldn’t turn sour or toxic quickly.

“Please Harry, don’t say such things. I’ll give you more time to consider, you look unsure.” She tried to press into the situation more, her Alphan scent was flooding his nose more prominently to try and make him submit to her.

“I don’t think he needs more time you gormless twit.” The bold voice of Pansy Parkinson relieved him, the look of confusion and annoyance in the tan girl’s eyes were flared confidently.

“Well if it isn’t the famous Death Eater, Pansy Parkinson.” She spat. Pansy was entirely unfazed by the name and instead maneuvered to sit right beside him and lock her arm into his. She leaned her black head of hair onto his shoulder and the growl from the other female Alpha rumbled deeply in Vane’s chest.

“Hm, the Dark Lord’s dead, I don’t think that name is appropriate for someone who had no choice in the matter.” Her smirk made Harry feel convinced and empowered as he stared at the girl in front of him uncaringly, his green gaze matching her deep brown ones unwaveringly.

“And I certainly do not appreciate the Force of Submission your trying to use on my friend at the moment so I will ask you to leave before this gets out of hand.” She pulled her robe up the slightest, revealing her wand at the ready as Romilda’s scent pulled away from his senses and she lightly growled.

“Please, give the request a second thought will you, Harry?”

“No, I’ve made it too clear for you to notice now, I’m not interested in being _anywhere_ near you. Leave me alone, prat.” He growled back. Pansy almost cooed right beside him at the insult in pride, both of them not even gazing at her as she walked off angrily to her friends, Katie Bell and Leanne.

“She touches you again, I rip her throat out.” Pansy sighed, running her hand through her loose hair. She turned to the window and gasped at the sight. “Hey look! It’s the Hippogriff, he’s riding the sky!” she pointed, exclaiming softly as he turned to see that the first Hippogriff he had ridden in his third year, happily soaring alongside a smaller version of itself.

“Thank you.” He whispered. She happily nudged his shoulder and sighed again, deeper than the last as she moved to sit across from him and lean back onto the opposite pillar he was siding against.

“So, what color do you want?”

Harry turned to look at her and shrugged his shoulder blatantly. He could really care less about what pendant he would be parading around this school, he just wanted to get this over with. The more he stayed in these rooms, the more he was starting to feel caged again, just like back in the Lucius Manor.

“Hey, you alright?” she kept her distance, gazing at him with abnormally gentle eyes that were usually so sharp and saccharine. It almost looked as if she was pleading. He giggled under his breath at her eyes that half lidded saucers, nodding his head and carding his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, just a bit mousy I suppose. This whole being ‘ _caged up’_ thing is—suffocating, to put it to better words.” He explained. Pansy nodded her head in agreement and huffed.

“I’m gonna grab some nibbles, anything you fancy in particular?” As she stretched her arms, he felt nausea and bile rise in his throat, the thought of eating wasn’t something he was really keen on at the moment.

“Oh, I’m good-“

“You look like a twig, Harry. Now, is there anything in particular you want or can I choose for you?” she wasn’t pulling punches and he turned his gaze to his wrist and waist, noticing how meek he truly looked now. Jeez, had he really been putting off that much?

“Uh-…Well, if there is any blueberry muffins or tea that would be nice.” He spoke up. He was an Omega for the love of god; he really needed to get his eating habits back together if he truly wanted to keep his body from throwing itself into a forced heat. It would be too painful if he were to go into one, malnutrition and starvation are the two key things he _did not_ need during a heat.

She nodded her head and jumped off of the window bed, leaving him to gaze once again.

Pansy and him had grown close over the past year, as if he hadn’t mentioned it before, she was the first to reach out and reconcile with him after the war, cuing many other Slytherin’s, including Draco and Blaise, to come to terms with Gryffindor’s and the other towers alike.

It was strange to see such a confident Alpha with one of the most powerful Omega’s known to history and not either of them had laid claim to each other. For the first two weeks of this school year, rumor floated around that they were dating, hence the roll in of courting request’s trying to take the Chosen one away from the Death Eater.

Pansy shut them up real quickly when she had announced she had no interests in the likes of men themselves. Harry strived to keep up with her at times while sometimes she also did the same, they kept each other on their toes in the oddest of ways, that forming their friendship more than anything.

**Claim. Bond. Mate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I am NOT open to constructive criticism so please, if you find something spelled wrong or spoken in a way that doesn't make sense, this is NOT BETA'D. I have no one to go over and make sure that everything is said correctly. I am my own Editor and even I know that it may not be enough.  
> THANK YOU!!~  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3  
> See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3

Harry’s Omega was screaming at him by now, looking behind him to see the brazen and painfully egotistical Platinum Alpha, Draco Malfoy, standing at the edge of the Alcove bed. The sun cast quite a halo around this man’s long hair and the Omega swore he saw an angel when his heart was ready to pump out of his chest.

He really hadn’t paid much attention the alpha these past few weeks, definitely not noticing that Draco’s hair had grown significantly longer and was tied up into a loose braid around the back. The white streaks in his hair only added to the virtuous look that graced his vision right now.

“Potter.” The sneer was almost painful to hear, considering they had hopefully gotten over such trivial and childish names. His Omega purred at the attention though, making his face shift a little in annoyance and the gesture for the blonde to sit.

“Draco.” He looked taken back by the sudden fade in his face and tone, tapping his foot nervously and then sitting down in front of him adjustingly. Harry released a few waves of his own calming scent, hoping to sour out the smell of nervousness.

In return, he gave him the slightest glance of relief, his grey eyes softening for even a second before returning to their piercing glare. “Are you alright?” Draco sounded as if this was absolutely nothing, the spited tone in his voice being sneering and judgmental if not for the absolute concern and jealously laced in his Grey Quartz eyes.

“I’m fine. Why?” he rolled off casually, he was trying his best to keep his cheeks from heating up too badly in front of the extremely hot Alpha. Even that was a trial in itself.

“Pansy told us you smelled distressed, left right in the middle of the chat to come check up on you. Blaise told me to come over and ask if you were alright.” He looked away, obviously having trouble stressing and showing his emotion concern.

Harry noticed the lady from earlier beckoning him over. His overwhelming senses took over, something telling him he needed to do this now rather than later and he placed a small peck to the side of Draco’s face. “Thank you, I’m okay.” He smiled softly and then turned away to walk over to the lady. She smiled and held his elbow to guide him over to the large black door labeled ‘Omega’, leaving him in what he hoped was a state of shock.

He caught sight of Pansy standing by the Alpha door, along with the other 3 people of secondary genders standing in front of their own assigned door. She gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to turn in her wand and walk in fearlessly, the others following suit.

“It’s okay, love. You’ll be out before you know it.” She reassured, holding out her hand for his wand now. He nodded his head and turned in the only thing that kept his secure, sending a fake smile in her direction and then walking through the door as well. His nerves were on constant alert now, not being able to focus knowing that if he was sent to relive the war, he would break without his wand or his friends.

Everything was exponentially dark; the only thing he could really make out was a bright white stage in the center of whatever room he was in.

At first, it looked like a small desk, but as he got closer he realized that the ‘desk’ was actually 4 pedestals, each one with a different item placed on top and glowing, might he add.

The first pedestal had a beautiful Leather-bound book sitting open, waiting to be anxiously read. As he approached it, it rose a little higher; glowing brighter as if to say ‘choose me!’ it was pattered with golden font lettering and currently unreadable.

The second pedestal had a quill, specifically, a pink quill. He shivered at the sight and itched at his hand, feeling the smooth ridges of where the words were seared and scalded to his skin as a permanent reminder of his disobedience. He didn’t even dare approach this one.

The third Pedestal, surprisingly enough, had a Felix Felicis (Or Liquid Luck) sitting right in the center, needing no glow to show off its beauty of swirled gold and clear iridescence. The bottle was labeled with his name beautifully, the sudden glow igniting to reveal an almost opaque version of the liquid and then returning to its normal golden shine.

And then the very last pedestal, the fourth pedestal. This one was a bit different from the rest, actually, very unusual from the other 3 items. It was small and simple, yet it was so big as well and carried so much meaning behind it. It was the item he wanted the most out of all of them, and it was alive.

A Snake lied coiled in the middle.

And not just any snake, a beautiful Pitch Stygian and Gold snake that flicked its white tongue at him.

He didn’t skip a beat as he carefully handled the beautiful creature, everything around him changing to a whole new environment, something he definitely was not prepared for. The snake seemed to clutch itself closer to him, wrapping and twisting its body around his arm and keeping its head nuzzled to his palm.

Instantly, he could sense everything and yet nothing at all. It was…numbing, to be in this ethereal environment, not expecting to end up somewhere so dissimilar to the dark contrast of wherever he was just standing in.

Where he stood now was on a very soft grass bed, surrounded by white bark trees that’s leaves were the colors of a fiery yet calm sunset or sunrise, the sky was a light blue, littered with pure white clouds and then animals roamed all around him.

They were all so different, he looked in one direction and saw a lion pouncing on something amongst the grass, and then when he looked in the other, he could see a whole diversity of environments, thus being littered with exotic birds and a panther.

It was like each way he looked was a whole other part of the world he had yet to see. It was…relaxing, gorgeous, and all around, breathtaking. Every inch of land had some foreign color out of place yet in such a right setting all together.

Even the air was sweet around him, a bit too much to be honest.

He began to walk through the forestry, stumbling into a large meadow filled with flowers and long grass, a picnic blanket sitting right in the middle of it all.

_That’s out of place._

He walked onto the blanket, looking at the assortments until a hand was on his shoulder. Harry flinched and turned around instantly about to throw his fist only to stop mid air and sigh. It was a replicate of Draco right behind him.

The snake around his wrist slid off and hissed untamed at the grey eyed man, quickly slithering through the grass and towards a row of trees that seemed to sway heavily against the very light winds of this euphoria.

His cheeks flushed red as the Alpha silently held out his hand for the Omega to take it. Everything yelled and screamed at his head to take it and relax, to fall into the mindset of his Omega, but even then, his Omega decided otherwise.

**No.**

**It’s not him.**

**_Run_ ** _._

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, hearing the hiss in the back of his mind telling him where to go and the sudden uptick in wind signaling for something bigger. Parseltongue, one of the other few languages he was fluent in, crawled through his head as he deciphered the words.

_‘Forest. Rows. Columns. Choose. Find. Threat!’_

Draco called out to him, yelling his name and trying to chase after him. It was terrifying to look behind him and see an Alpha hot on his heels so angrily, as if ready to claw and rip out his heart. He nearly cried tears as the forest somehow set ablaze all around him, the once white bark charring into a charcoal flesh and the leaves falling to the forest bed in bright blazes of red and yellow and black.

His eyes locked into light Lavender gazes, the woman who wore them, holding out her arms for an embrace.

The Omega picked up his pace like never before, slamming into the tall woman and hugging her tightly as if his life depended on it. Her dress was one of the softest he had ever felt, not looking up to see that she had a hand on the back of his head, slowly grazing her fingertips over his scalp soothingly.

The crackles of fire still only rose higher around him, trying to speak was useless as he held his head up to look at the tall woman. She put a finger over his lips and stepped back from him, holding out her hands to show a stunning piece of jewelry lying amongst the palms of her hands.

A thick, black velvet choker with a beautiful snake charm and 2 chains hanging from the middle of where the snake sat was held so gently in the fair white hands. The charm was held a stunning silver reflection with gold lining around the edges and then a very dark but semi-noticeable vine pattern scribed into the velvet.

The snake that hung in the center glowed dimly as he reached out and carefully picked up the piece, his hands finding purchase to the clasp in the back.

The beautiful woman smiled softly, her lavender eyes shining down on him per usual. She walked around him, her beautiful white dress that hung off of her chest and shoulder so elegantly following behind her in a medium train.

He felt the choker lift from his fingers, her light tips brushing past his neck and clasping the choker around his neck comfortably and the running her fingers through his medium length hair once again.

“These colors must never bind you, Lunar. You are Opalescent, my son.” Her voice was layered poise in untainted light, her feathery touches lingering longer than they should have before she too was gone in the flames.

The snake from before crawled at his heel, its beautiful black style that was lined with thin gold diamonds and circles on top beckoned for his hand, a small sigh reaching his lips in an assuring manner as he crouched down.

The flames around him no longer cackled to his ears, he was in a ring of its fiery magnificence; there was no escaping his fate this time and he knew that. There were too many times to count were had evaded death, even now, it was taking all he had to not throw himself onto the floor bed and lie unconscious to panic.

He hissed at the snake, letting its own hissing lure his mind into a state of rationality like never before. Harry was at peace in such a violent environment, the sound of falling trees around him only allowed him to close his eyes and feel the smooth slide of the snake.

Without caring, the snake slid around his neck, playing with the charm and then hissing out it disapproval to the hardened shape. _‘Fake~’_ Harry stifled back a sad chuckle of fear, the head of the snake crawling down his back and flicking its tongue at his spine until—

“AGH-!“ Torment shot through his spine, electric and numbing pain that had him huddled over seeing stars of white and rainbows. He cringed; writhed in salted wounds of shattered glass. No breath left his lungs, he curled up into ball, and his back felt like thousands of volts of lightning struck him all at once. He couldn’t take it, his eyes were leisurely closing, not being able to keep himself conscious as the pain just got worse and worse.

His ribs cracked harshly under the pressure and finally, his fear absolutely consumed him, screaming out and utter pain. He called out to death like never before; his body readjusting to such a foreign feeling of pins and needles and lightning that lasted for seemed like hours until the call of Draco’s voice reached his ears unmistakably.

He tear tracks down his face didn’t dare stop, his senses once again told him to go towards the Alpha, towards the safety of his voice.

**No. Find the exit. Find a way out!**

_Shit._ Harry cried in pain again, the breath in his lungs was gone but even that didn’t stop him from going around the path he came down, looking once again into the meadow as the fires grew louder and louder to the point where his ears were ringing in a sore bliss.

He crumbled down to his knees; his eyes glued shut with stung tears of pain. He could barely make out where the picnic cloth was and opted for his sense of feeling around the area using his own wandless magic.

Didn’t work.

“Fuck.” Harry cursed under his breath, one that was barely hearable compared to.”Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” his eyes forced themselves open and the picnic blanket was no longer sitting in the middle of the field, instead, a glass pond sat there.

He could care less as the flames licked his skin excruciatingly; he hadn’t even noticed it before due to the other stings he was obviously dealing with. The burns made him hiss and run as fast as he could with such weak legs, diving head first into the small pond only to find himself right back on the pedestal stage.

The items were no longer sitting there among the pedestals and instead, the door he had walked in through was no longer there.

Everything spun with confusion, shamelessly falling onto the platform and holding his head as more tears slipped down his face incredulously. His breathing was erratic and his chest was extremely tight, he couldn’t breathe at all. His throat felt swollen and pressed to each other, he couldn’t even swallow as saliva crowded his tongue and mouth; it was too numb.

“R-Ron, Hermione, a-anyone! Draco! HELP ME PLEASE!” he kept calling out their names until a door from the opposite end swung open to reveal Headmistress McGonagall speed walking towards him.

He cried harder as he reached out for the Beta woman, clinging to her as she gently held him in her embrace. He didn’t think twice as he sobbed out harder, trying to form words only to have his voice shushed over by her own. She soothed him slowly, telling him to breath and even having Madam Pomfrey come in and give him some water.

McGonagall guided him to gradually stand up, holding his hand as he hiccupped and was led out of the room through an entirely different door. Everyone who stood there in that hallway stared at him as if he was glass ready to shatter at any moment. His eyes unexpectedly scanned the small crowd, his eyes landing on a very familiar face, remorse clear in his black eyes.

The Alpha man who had fed him and the order information after proceeding on the truth that Lord Voldemort was truly back, even went as far as to keep the Ministry off their and Sirius’s tail for years until the war.

“Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. To what do we owe the honor of seeing you here?” McGonagall spoke towards the black man. He was surrounded with high level Auror’s that Harry recognized from Dumbledore’s Army, all ready to defend and guard with their life.

He gave them a smile and handed her a beautiful, velvet covered, wooden pendant box, white and lined with golden vines stretching all around it. The edge corners were draped in a white gold and a simple Geometric design of a triangle, a circle, and a crescent moon, all hollowed out with a thinner ling darting straight through them and surrounded with other curved lines and black dots.

Harry smiled at the box, taking in a deep breath as he found a restriction around his neck. _The Choker._ He stepped back a little, feeling at the velvet material that still sat around his neck lingeringly.

“Headmistress?” he croaked barely. She looked at him with a mild concern as he reached around the back of the strip, finding no clasp or tie off that was there before.

“W-Why…?” she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, placing the white box in his hands and then nodding over at one of the Auror’s.

“Harry, I need you to listen to me, only open this box once you are sure that you are alone. Me and Minister need to have a little chat regarding your results.” She whispered as she barely embraced him.

He nodded his head and kept the box close, looking at the two very intimidating people that stood in front of him. One was a shaved head female and then the other was a male with brightly neon hair to match his icy blue eyes.

Their gazes softened ever so much as he recalled their names. Zofia and Ottilie. He could help but to smile in their presence, letting them guide him away from where everyone else was still standing. Harry could feel their gazes follow him as they suddenly took a turn down another hallway.

This was not towards the tower.

“Where are we going?” he asked. Zofia, the woman, sighed sadly and placed a soft grip on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb in circular motions as her eyes clearly displayed guilt. He stopped, clutching the box closer to his chest.

“Where are we going?” he sternly gave them piercing glares, he was of the legal Wizarding age, even if he didn’t have his wand, he had other tricks up his sleeves as well. It wasn’t like he didn’t know a certain red head named George that taught him ways to evade the adults. Not to mention after a whole few months of intense pressure under the war and the slow torture he endured, he could read the situation like a book.

“Ottilie, we’re not going back to the Tower, are we?” he turned to face him, the guilt on his face sighing out as he held out his hand.

“Please Harry, its only temporary until we understand what happened during your test. Things got…complicated, when the spell tested for your results, there was an interference, not to mention your screaming which should not have happened.” He explained with a very meek voice, one he wasn’t used to. Harry looked between the both of them, they obviously didn’t want to take him to wherever they were taking him but he stepped back again.

“You’re not putting me in a cage are you? I can’t-“

“No! Never Harry! We’ll never put you in a cage! It’s a separate bedroom area that’s usually reserved for Ministry guests, and like we said, it’s temporary.” Zofia quickly explained, waving her hand frantically in the air as she too recalled his vivid description of the cage where he and several others sat in anguish.

**Go, you’ll be safe.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes.**

_How do I know they’re not going to imprison me?_

**Because, this is the only way to keep you out of harm's way.**

Harry walked towards the two again hesitantly on the trusted words of his Omega whom had never let him down before, all of them walking in long silence as they twisted and turned down corridors until they ultimately arrived to a large door; white wood that was lined with silver edgings and then marked with the same symbol on the box. _Coincidence?_

Once it opened a beautiful grey room resonance all around him. The walls were a dark grey that had shelves of some plants and then of course, the four houses of Hogwarts crest sitting above one of them beside other paintings and depictions of light magic.

It was a good-to-honest aesthetically pleasing room as he walked onto the now dark oak wood floors of the room. The bed was on the left corner of the room, tucked away with black mesh hanging from the ceiling in awe and grace. It covered up the darker sheets of the bed that had soft, plush pillows and silken desire rested all over.

Plants also sat on some shelves within, vines having over grown and hanging over pots all over the room.

Another section that was tucked away right in front of the bed crook, behind the door, was a desk that had been curved into the corner and was complimented with books of fantasy in fiction and in non-fiction. Leather volume’s with quill’s and ink tied underneath the shelf of books sat untouched and then a mirror sitting on the other side with care effects tucked away beside it.

And then the most breathtaking part of the room, The Heavily Arched Alcove. It had natural sunlight pouring into the window, laying itself over the light grey and white bed that had fluffiness all over it; from fluffy pillows to fuzzy blankets and then two shelves on either side of the pillar’s that held some paintings and then more plants.

The glass pane was covered in grey meshed curtains, some stray mesh of white hanging over the curtain’s ledge like a banner.

His mouth almost dropped as his Omega chirped happily at the surrounding’s, not being able to help himself as he walked over to the archway and sat down on the edge.

“Here Harry.” Ottilie handed him his wand, ruffling his golden brown curls of perfection into a little mess. They waved him away and walked out, not hearing the door lock as he looked at the box in his hands and placed it onto the cushions.

He took off his shoes, set them down beside the door, and then removed his robe, stretching out his limbs in recoil as the pain in his spine still reverberated against him. Harry had to take in a deep breath to cuff away the pain as he criss-crossed in the Alcove and slide the box lid open hesitantly.

His brow quirked into a look of confusion as he held up the pendant from the box between his fingers; it was beautiful, totally unexpected, but nowhere mentioned in any of the pamphlet’s he had seen. It gleamed with iridescent rainbow as the light hit it ever so gently, the jewel starting to water color with bright, shimmering multihued colors of proportions.

Is it supposed to change color? Why is it..?

“Why is my pendant an Opal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I am NOT open to constructive criticism so please, if you find something spelled wrong or spoken in a way that doesn't make sense, this is NOT BETA'D. I have no one to go over and make sure that everything is said correctly. I am my own Editor and even I know that it may not be enough.  
> THANK YOU!!~  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3  
> See ya next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I am NOT open to constructive criticism so please, if you find something spelled wrong or spoken in a way that doesn't make sense, this is NOT BETA'D. I have no one to go over and make sure that everything is said correctly. I am my own Editor and even I know that it may not be enough.  
> THANK YOU!!~  
> -Grey~San *xoxo*  
> <3  
> See ya next chapter!


End file.
